Medley De Media Noche (Próximamente)
by JulioLeon15
Summary: -Música de Luis Miguel.- Ambos sabían que eso no debía pasar, o querían negar que pase; pero pasó, Clemont y Serena se amaron dejando el pasado atado al viento, donde el amor consumió todo recuerdo. (Geekchicshipping) Clemont x Serena.
1. AVISO

Estaba curioseando en Devianart, y pasé por un fan art muy bueno con temática Geekchicshipping, y un chico amourshipper le faltó terriblemente el respeto al dibujante, y por eso dije ¡basta! Nadie debe faltarte el respeto a nadie en su trabajo, como protesta hice este fic.

Con música de Luis Miguel

Con temática puramente Geekchicshipping.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

Listado de Capítulos

-Ahora Te Puedes Marchar-

-Amarte Es Un Placer-

-Culpable O No (Miénteme Como Siempre)-

-Contigo Aprendí-

-El Reloj-

-La Media Vuelta-

-Entrégate (quizá hasta sea lemon)-

-Por Debajo De La Mesa-

-O Tú O Ninguna-

 _ **Espéralo…**_


	2. PRÓLOGO

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

La música no me pertenece.

 **MEDLEY DE MEDIA NOCHE.**

 _Prólogo_

-¡buenas noches Los Ángeles!- sonó por el micrófono-

La respuesta fue, que todo el estadio mayor respondió en un griterío eufórico, todos, absolutamente todos aplaudían a la estrella en el escenario, Clemont Auditore con 38 años es considerado el máximo exponente del romanticismo, este ahora se encuentra en el cierre de su concierto llamado "Mi Vida en vivo", donde celebra los 18 años de su carrera musical, y 15 de matrimonio, desde el centro, más cerca del escenario una chica pelo miel con ojos azules admira a su esposo cantar, Serena Gabena de 31 años sostenía en sus brazos a un niño de cabello rubio con ojos azules de lentes de marco cuadrado, el infante tiene tres años y responde al nombre de Jack, al lado de la chica otro niño de cinco años llamado Benedict con cabello miel y ojos azules se agarra del vestido morado de su madre; y una niña de seis años con cabello entre rubio y miel grita a todo pulmón al ver a su padre en el escenario, ella es Selena.

-que quede claro que esta noche estamos aquí- dijo él refiriéndose a su persona y a la magna orquesta que vino con él- para lo que les plazca, vamos a cantar esas canciones que ustedes mismo han hecho famosas-

El público femenino reaccionó con un vitoreo fuerte, Benedict a su lado le preguntó a su mamá

-¿Puedo subirme en Pangoro?- preguntó entre el bullicio

Serena asintió dejando salir a su pokemon que inmediatamente tomó en brazos al hijo de su entrenadora.

Serena contempló por unos minutos al hombre en el escenario, su esposo era una larga lista de cosas que ella siempre supo acomodar.

En primera; su marido era guapo, simple y llanamente su esposo se vanagloriaba de poseer varias admiradoras de su físico, y no era que se le considerara barbilindo (Vanidoso), sino más bien resultaba que la naturaleza fue generosa con él, y sumándole el esfuerzo propio fue mucho mejor.

De primera, en el escenario relucía la cabellera rubia larga y lacia, la cual era corta en la nuca pero dejaba que mechones caigan casi hasta un poco más arriba de la unión de la cabeza y el cuello, en el frente eran menos notables, pero igual de cortos, y un minúsculo mechón en forma del trueno típico de su persona.

Las facciones infantiles quedaron atrás; desde su estatura que rondaba el un metro con ochenta y siete centímetros, sumándole que con los zapatos formales que ella eligió para él de seguro había aumentado un par de centímetros.

El terno encallado negro con camisa blanca que dejaban abiertos los últimos botones revelando unas gotas de sudor, que vertiginosamente se resbalaban por allí.

Benedict sintió unas manos y se asustó aferrándose más a Pangoro el cual protectoramente volteó para encontrarse con una sonriente niña de 10 años, su cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en dos trenzas y relucientes lentes rojos hicieron que el pokemon asintiera feliz.

-¡Liza!- dijo Benedict y se lanzó a los brazos de la chica

-pequeño Ben, dime ¿cómo estas hermanito?-

Serena se volteó al escuchar el bullicio, cuando vio a la niña se relajó, Jack sonrió agitando su mano a la par que

-Hola Liza- sonrió ella

-Mamá..- asintió respetuosa ella- Ethan vendrá en unos minutos-

Ella sonrió, toda su familia vino a ver a Clemont.

Desde el escenario él sólo sonrió, mientras miraba hacia el público pudo distinguir a su hija mayor, Liza Marie Auditore, a su lado Serena y los niños que intentaban ver mejor subiéndose a Pangoro; había pasado tanto en ese tiempo, tanto que parecía irreconocible el que él esté allí.

Con amor y algo de soberbia sonrió abriendo sus brazos, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo vio como la luz del reflector le daba de lleno, allí, muy arriba dejó salir una lágrima, este Medley era uno de los favoritos de alguien, de alguien que no estaba aquí.

Con delicadeza y en el silencio que el público tomo al intuir que iba a iniciar dirigió el micrófono a su boca, donde las comisuras de sus labios aspiraron el aire limpio de la ciudad; para decir

-"Usted es la culpable"-

Nuevamente la euforia del público se hizo sentir; siguiendo desesperadamente el cántico, mientras Clemont estático y discretamente dejaba escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Esa canción…- Liza susurró

-Sí- Serena asintió- esa es…-

Liza con fuerza mientras cargaba a Benedict empezó a seguirle el canto a su padre

-"de todas mis angustias y todos mis quebrantos"-

La pelimiel ex-reina de Kalos dio una sonrisa ladeada, con la cual, solo pudo ella recordar el fatídico pasado, donde un azabache también pasó a ser el culpable de todas sus desdichas, aunque aun fuesen amigos; la vida da vueltas increíbles.

 **HACE 22 AÑOS….**

 **CIUDAD LUMINALIA, KALOS.**

-¡Hola Serena!-

La chica sonrió mucho, Clemont le llamaba desde su gimnasio en la ciudad mientras ella estaba en Alola, donde Ash adquiría experiencia para retar la liga; era el segundo viaje de la pelimiel por esa región, esta ve en tono romántico con su novio.

-Hola Clemont- sonrió ella- ¿cómo va todo allá?-

-No muy bien- fue sincero- Bonnie insiste en que debo buscar novia, casarme, lo usual, ya sabes-

Serena rio

-¿Qué tal Korrina?-

El rubio rio divertido

-es mi amiga- contestó- si no estoy mal, se casa el mes que viene o algo así, un segundo ¡rayos debo comprar un regalo!-

La chica rio al ver exaltado al inventor.

-¡Oh vamos!- burlonamente ella acotó- ¿Qué acaso Clemont Auditore no tiene un invento que lo salve?-

El rubio detuvo su locura momentánea para pensarlo

-ya pensaré en algo; hasta eso dime ¿cómo va todo allá en Alola? Y ¿cómo va todo con Ash?-

Serena guardó silencio, recapitulando, ella y Ash llevaban cerca de un año de pareja, siendo así, que nuestra querida pelimiel había desarrollado más sus relaciones afectivas y amistosas, primero con Bonnie, luego vino el rubio Clemont, su amiga Shauna y una chica que ella recordó

-¿Recuerdas a Lilia?-

Clemont alzó su ceja

-¿la rubia de Alola que celabas de Ash?- preguntó inocentemente

A la chica se le subieron los colores al rostro, por lo cual cuando se miraron empezaron a reír, juntos habían desarrollado una química especial, es decir, ambos mencionaban al otro como su mejor amigo, y viceversa el sentimiento era recíproco, pero había algo que Serena consideraba al momento de charlar con Ash, los celos posesivos que éste tenía, como toda pareja tuvieron altercados por los mismos, graves y sencillos, como es normal.

-no- burló ella- esa es Lillie, yo digo la chica del Buneary, a ver, alta, lentes rojos, cabello castaño ¿la recuerdas?-

El rubio solo bufó, su mente no traía muchos recuerdos de chicas, prefería concentrarse en otros asuntos; lo cual le trajo al tema

-¡Serena!- él muy emocionado comentó- ¡me aceptaron en la universidad de Francia, la prestigiosa Sorbona, ¡voy a estudiar Bio-ingeniería! Podré ayudar a los pokemón, ¿no es genial?-

-¿te vas de Japón?- dijo ella con evidente preocupación

La tertulia se envolvió en un silencio tal como el de una necrópolis (cementerio), el egregio (Desatacado, célebre) líder de Luminalia dejaba el país de Sablera para irse a Europa occidental con el fin de estudiar.

-Sí…- suavemente dejó escapar él-

Serena empezó a llorar suavemente pero le regaló una gran sonrisa

-¡hey!- el rubio le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas- Serena…-

La chica alzó su mirada y se encontró con una gran sonrisa que le irradió calma y paz.

-No llores más ¿si?- pidió él- te he visto tantas veces llorar porque Ash no correspondió tus sentimientos a la primera que me duele aquí- él señaló su pecho- no lo hagas princesa de Kalos, la corona va arriba, siempre Sere, ademas ¡no por eso te voy a olvidar!, eres mi mejor amiga, posiblemente la única a quien le diría eso, ¿entendido? Mi mejor regalo para partir es que ¡sonrías!-.

Serena se quedó anonadada por las palabras, tanto así que le sonrió cariñosamente a su mejor amigo

-¡ve y enséñales lo que la gente de Kalos puede hacer!- con el puño en alto le sonrió

-¡no lo dudes!- con eso él rio- ¡oh! ¿está Ash?-

Serena negó

-salió con Pikachu a comprar algo, volverá más tarde-

-Me lo saludas- le sonrió él- iré a hacer maletas, Bonnie manda saludos, me voy en un mes.-

La pelimiel asintió, entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

-¡espera una última cosa!- ella dijo-¿no recuerdas a Lilia?-

El rubio asintió

-una chica hermosa y divertida- soltó él- ¿a que viene eso?-

-Oh – rio Serena – a nada, te llamaré en un par de semanas para poder conversar antes de que te vayas…-

El asintió y la video llamada acabó, entonces un gran chillido se escuchó del otro lado, siendo que el teléfono de Serena tenía otra video llamada

-¿ves?- Sonrió Serena- aun te recuerda…-

La chica del otro lado solo soltó

-eso no es todo, yo también fui aceptada en la Sorbona, ¡en la misma área!-

Serena y ella empezaron a dar saltitos cada una en su respectivo sitio de felicidad, la situación era simple, Serena y Lilia se volvieron amigas de chat, ambas empezaron a conversar, dialogar y ver que tenían mucho en común, siendo así gustos por la moda, los pokemon, pero diferentes a su vez en gustos de lectura y pasatiempos, esta amistad había madurado al punto de ser alcahuetería, donde ahora, Serena acababa de ser la artífice de saber si el rubio de Luminalia recordaba a la castaña.

El rubio por su lado había optado por un nuevo estilo de ropa sugerido por Serena, una camisa y un pantalón de vestir, simple y elegante, definitivamente le sentaba mejor que el anterior.

-Lilia..- suspiró sonriendo

El tiempo pasó rápido, y nuestro inventor favorito está ya en Francia, en la universidad tomando dirección hasta la habitación que le asignaron, había cambiado su ropa por definitivamente la camisa y el jean, con 17 años Clemont estaba feliz, su carrera duraría 4 años; a los 21 estaría libre de los estudios y volvería a Kalos a cumplir su sueño.

La puerta se abrió con mucho tino, dejando entrar a un joven de 18 años, cabello castaño oscuro y chaleco azul, acompañado de jeans con botas café.

-Disculpa- llamó el chico -¿Esta es la habitación 201?-

-exactamente- el rubio se puso en pie- mi nombre es Clemont Benedict Auditore-

El chico le estrechó la mano

-Yo soy Kalm Alvio Tanner- devolvió el gesto- noto por tu acento que eres de Kalos, ¿verdad?-

El rubio asintió

-Sí, pero nací en Europa, mi padre Meyer nació en Monteriggioni, Italia, y mi difunta madre es de Florencia, yo nací allí pero a los 6 años me fui y viví mi vida en Kalos-

-Yo nací en Seattle- comentó el rubio entrando con su equipaje y una guitarra en mano- ¿tienes Pokémon?-

El rubio asintió

-fui líder de gimnasio en Kalos-

Kalm se sorprendió

-¿Cuál era tu gimnasio?-

-El de Ciudad Luminalia- con un toque de orgullo añadió el rubio-

-mientes- rio Kalm- un robot muy genial lo dirige, ¿cómo se llamaba?- se preguntó más a sí mismo que a su compañero mientras depositaba su maleta en la cama correspondiente- Cle bot, Cleverbot creo…-

-Clembot- corrigió el rubio- yo lo inventé-

El pelo negro se sorprendió impresionado

-¿¡Tú?!- le sonrió genuinamente emocionado -¡es genial!-

El rubio rio y su vista se posó sobre la guitarra española

-¿Tocas?-

El peli negro asintió

-Tengo problemas de confianza- confesó él- toda la gente piensa que soy malo cuando en realidad no lo soy, y es un medio de combatir ese estrés-

El rubio le colocó una mano en el hombro

-No creo que seas malo amigo- sonrió él- ahora bien, veo que tenemos cocina y un cuarto para cada uno, voy a ir a la universidad a traer mi horario, iré a por el tuyo de paso, si deseas-

-No es necesario- el castaño se puso en pie- iré contigo, quiero conocer a la gente, y quién sepa y hay una chica linda allí-

El rubio rio

-Va bene (está bien)- con un italiano fluido

-no es por ser aguafiestas- rio el peli negro- pero Italia está más abajo colega-

Ambos rieron dejando la estancia, donde les tomó un par de vueltas erradas y volver sobre sus pasos para encontrar la universidad, el Italiano de Clemont facilitaba las cosas pero Kalm por su lado reía viendo a su amigo combatir con las mínimas diferencias en pronunciación entre el italiano y el francés

-Clemont- Kalm y él llegaron a la estancia principal-

-¿si?- contestó él

-¿ese de allá no es el dueño de Orange Industries en Kalos?-

El rubio alzó su ceja hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre las 3 Ford Explorer negras que circundaban un Audi último modelo en el parqueadero, un grupo de 2 guardaespaldas y tres 3 Pangoro.

-eso es vivir con clase ¿verdad Frogadier?- comentó el pelinegro a su pokémon que asintió

-no soy fanático de los autos- confesó el rubio- pero un Audi sí es ostentoso-

Luxray a su lado asintió, siendo que esa figura montaba al audi y se marchaba, Clemont no dedujo el qué pudiese estar haciendo allí, tanto fue su ensimismamiento que al entrar golpeó con alguien.

-¡Désolé ce n'était pas mon intention!(¡lo siento no fue mi intención!)- en un francés mal hablado que salió espontaneo por mera inercia de modales.

-Mis lentes- dijo una voz femenina- ¡Buneary!-

El rubio premuroso se puso a mirar y los encontró.

-Vaya hablas como- pero se detuvo cuando su vista se posó sobre el cabello castaño- ¡¿Lilia?!-

La chica se acomodó las gafas mientras el pokémon de su propiedad llegaba a su lado

-¿Bun?-

-estoy bien- sonrió ella y quiso mirar a quién le ayudó- gracias…¿¡CLEMONT?!-

Kalm rio suavemente

Los dos se miraron un par de segundos hasta que el rubio se puso presurosamente en pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarle, ella se sonrojó un poco y le puso en pie mientras sus manos se encontraban unidas.

-yo- el rubio trago- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Lilia sonrió

-Estoy- tomó aire- estudiando aquí, ¿y tú?-

-también- sonrió él nervioso- bueno….¿nos vemos después?-

-Claro- ella sonrió- ¡cuídate!-

La sonrisa de Lilia era muy feliz, entonces Clemont asintió y se fue con Kalm

-Primer día en París y ya te enamoraste-

-Oh ¡calla!- dijo él sonrojado- no es buena idea…-

Kalm sólo sonrió y empezaron a caminar.

 **HOOEN, CIUDAD PETALBURGO**

-¿estás seguro?-

-sí, Serena y yo no podemos seguir así-

La castaña lentamente acunó al chico en sus brazos y él con ansias empezó a devorarle los labios, mientras a contra luz la puerta ocultaba ese deseo sublime.

(Si obtiene muchos reviews, (fanfiction) y votos con comentarios (wattpad) pasará a ser fic de cabecera.


End file.
